A Warbler's New Directions
by fantasylover42
Summary: Blaine makes Kurt a courageous - and rather sweet - offer.  Don't mind the suggestive summary, I promise you that the rating is purely K.


**Fandom: Glee**

**Characters: Kurt, Blaine**

**POV: 3rd person**

**Warnings: None**

"Blaine! Hey, Blaine!" Kurt called, jogging through the hall. The boy in question turned around out the sound of his name.

"Kurt, hey!" Blaine greeted him with a smile. "What's up?"

"I was wondering... I... Could I talk to you? Maybe in the Warbler room, or something? No one should be in there now, should they?"

"No, probably not. What do you want to talk about?"

"Can... can we wait until we're there?" Kurt glanced around the hall at the passing students, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way." The boys walked to the room in companionable silence. Kurt glanced around as he opened the door, then heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good, there's no one here."

"Great." Blaine dropped his bag on the floor, faced Kurt, and folded his arms. "Now out with it. What do you want to talk about?"

"Blaine..." Kurt hesitated. He didn't even know how to begin. "I... I just want to say, first of all, that I think you guys are awesome. You've all been really great."

"But..." Blaine prompted. Kurt stood, chewing on his lip, obviously balking. "Come on, Kurt, I know you have more to say, so just say it." He wasn't angry, or even impatient. He was just encouraging.

Kurt took a deep breath and spoke quickly. "But I just don't feel like I fit in here."

Blaine just looked at him as the gap of silence grew. Then, "I know," he said.

Kurt's eyebrows moved up a fraction. "What?"

"I know. I can tell that you're not completely comfortable here. And I know it isn't about talent. I think most of us Warblers are fairly evenly matched, honestly." He smiled at Kurt. "It's about the energy. You're used to a very different energy, more flashy. More you. The question," he gestured to the couch and as Kurt sat down, Blaine moved over and sat next to him, "is what are you going to do?"

"That is the question..." Kurt murmured.

"Because I don't think it's fair to keep yourself somewhere that you don't fit in. Because while we have the no-bullying policy, and accept everyone as they are, it doesn't necessarily guarantee that everyone fits in here."

"I don't know, Blaine. That's the thing." Kurt stared into his lap at his clasped hands. "I have no idea what I should do. I mean, the guys at McKinley are great," he said, smiling. "Truly. The people in New Directions are amazing. And I miss them all to pieces. But that doesn't change anything about why I left." The smile slid off of his face. "Because nothing's changed, Blaine. The problem is still there, just as serious as it ever was, and they still don't know what the problem is. Well, entirely," he amended.

"So you don't want to go back just because of Karofsky?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt raised his eyes to Blaine's. He looked hopeless. "Does that make me a coward?"

"No," Blaine said firmly. He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it for the support and encouragement he knew he needed. "You're not a coward, Kurt. Far from it. It's not cowardice to want to get as far away as possible from someone who threatened to kill you." Blaine paused. Kurt looked like he was about to cry. "...Kurt...?"

"What?" His voice was shaky.

"I think I might have a solution."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I told you that I wasn't proud of letting bullies chase me away?" Kurt nodded, looking puzzled. "I really did mean that. I'd do it differently if I could do it over. And I think that this might be my chance."

Kurt still looked confused. "I don't get it, Blaine, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying," he said, smiling, "is that pretty much everything is easier when you have someone to do it with you."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head, then opened his eyes and titled his head, looking at Blaine like he was insane. "You're going to have to clarify a little better than that, because I don't get what you're saying."

"Kurt." Blaine laughed. "I'm offering to go back to McKinley with you."

Kurt's eyes widened and he jumped off of the couch, spinning so that he was still staring at Blaine, mouth open. "Are you serious?"

"You made such a big deal about being the only out gay kid there. Well, there's strength in numbers. Sometimes all you need is someone to walk with you, and pick you up when you fall."

Kurt looked at him, his smiling face full of wonder. "You really mean this, don't you?"

"I want a do-over, Kurt. I know how to take an opportunity when it presents itself." Blaine grinned at him, patted his knee, and got up. "I know it's a really big decision, but think about it, would you?"

"I definitely will," Kurt replied, still smiling after the boy who he was steadily falling more and more in love with.

* * *

**A/N: OH, the cheesiness of that last sentence. It kills me XD**

**So. What to say about this.**

**I meant to write this ages ago. I got the idea back when I was brainstorming what might happen in the Sectionals episode. Then the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it.**

**Kurt did seem to mesh with the Warblers better in the most recent episode (2/6/11), but before that, it almost seemed like he was more resigning himself to the group, in a way. I don't know, just my opinion, don't jump all over me for it.**

**Another reason I decided to write this: From what I've heard about the next episode (TONIGHT'S), we'll need to have some nice fluffy Klaine stuff to keep us going, at least for a little bit.**

**Expect a little more Klaine. I have an AU fic going that I can't decide whether to make into a long oneshot or a series. But I love it already :D**

**Yeah, I'm a little Glee-obsessed at the moment. I saw the Superbowl episode last night, and can't stop listening to Thriller/Heads Will Roll. OH MY GOD.**

**Okay, I'm done now. I always write too much here, so I'm leaving. BYE LOVE YOU ALL 3**


End file.
